My Favorite Songs Inbranato
by Margarida
Summary: Tudo começou por um capricho teu... Eu não confiava.. Era só sexo...Mas o sexo é uma atitude... Geralmente como a arte... E talvez eu tenha entendido e aqui estou
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (Tá, eu confesso: eu divido o Shura com a Saory-San, mas tudo bem...).

Mu de Áries... Bem, desde a primeira aparição dele no anime eu fiquei intrigada com o personagem, o seu jeito e fiquei mordida com uma coisa: nunca tinha visto um ariano agir como ele agia! Falo por experiência própria, meu lindo Leandro é de Áries...

Um dos cavaleiros que me cativaram de imediato, estava mais do que na hora de escrever uma fic com ele, né? E aqui vamos a mais uma exceção da série, já que esta fic está dividida em dois capítulos. No primeiro, teremos a música em seu original italiano e no próximo, a tradução da letra. Ah, outra coisa: este é também o segundo hentai da série, um pouco mais descritivo que o primeiro (descrito em Mysterious Ways)

A fic é um Universo Alternativo, passado em alguma época ou lugar remoto, não citarei nomes ou datas, mas pelas descrições vocês poderão ter uma idéia. A inspiração, como acontece na maioria de minhas fics, é histórica (eu amo escrever fics e contos em épocas passadas).

Antes de começar de fato, quero dedicar esta fic a duas pessoas em especial: Sah Rebelde, que me ajudou a desenvolver a personagem Alana e também à Harpia, uma grande fã do Mu... Espero que gostem, garotas!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**INBRANATO**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**E' iniziato tutto per un tuo capriccio**

**Io non mi fidavo... Era solo sesso**

**Ma il sesso è un'attitudine**

**Come l'arte in genere**

**E forse l'ho capito e sono qui**

A parca luminosidade das velas não os deixava enxergar muito além de um metro de distância. Mal se viam, ele parado junto à porta, ela sentada na cama. Mas ambos sabiam o que sentiam. E o que deveriam fazer.

Ele suspirou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos longos cabelos lavanda, com os olhos verdes perdidos em algum canto do quarto. Estava nervoso. Não pela situação em si, já tinha feito aquilo tantas outras vezes. Era por ela. Somente por ela.

Ela. A garota de cabelos negros e olhos cor de mel sentada sobre sua cama, amedrontada e perdida. A respiração descompassada o atormentava, sabia o quanto ela temia. E ela sabia que era inevitável, não havia outra saída para si.

Então, decidido a colocar logo um ponto final em tanto tormento, ele se aproximou da cama e se sentou ao lado dela, sentindo-a se afastar um pouco e cerrar os punhos sobre o colo, muito nervosa. Delicadamente, ele pousou sua mão sobre o queixo da garota e puxou o belo rosto para si.

Os olhos verdes acabaram por se perder nas lindas íris mel e seus pensamentos o levaram ao início de tudo...

**Scusa sai se provo a insistere**

**Divento insopportabile**

**Ma ti amo... Ti amo... Ti amo**

**Ci risiamo... Vabè, è antico, ma ti amo**

A taverna, como sempre acontecia, estava cheia. E a maioria dos homens, como também sempre acontecia, estavam bêbados. E atacavam sem cerimônias as moças que serviam as mesas, afinal, estavam ali para outras coisas também.

Mas uma delas sequer ousava sair de trás do balcão, nunca que se atreveria a circular pelo salão e correr o risco de um homem daqueles a agarrar e ter que ceder aos caprichos dele. Seus olhos cor de mel observavam o movimento, uma sombra de tristeza insistente podia ser vista em cada um deles. Ajeitou a trança que mantinha os longos cabelos negros presos e suspirou, resignada. Aquilo não era vida. Mas o que podia fazer para sair dali?

-Alana, vá atender o cliente daquela mesa! – gritou uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos e olhos idem, como cara de poucos amigos. Nervosa, a garota negou com um aceno.

Furiosa, a mulher a puxou pelos braços, obrigando-a a sair de trás do balcão. Já estava de saco cheio das recusas daquela impertinente que começava a lhe dar prejuízos.

Alana era uma bela garota, seus traços chamavam a atenção de todos os clientes. Porém, ela os recusava com veemência, nunca se rebaixaria a um nível lamentável como o das demais garotas da taverna. Mas a sua situação em que sua família se encontrava era miserável, e ela não sabia quanto tempo mais resistiria.

**E scusa se ti amo e ci conosciamo**

**Da due mesi o poco più**

**E scusa se non parlo piano**

**Ma se non urlo muoio**

**Non so se sai che ti amo...**

**E scusami se rido, dall'imbarazzo cedo**

**Ti guardo, fisso e tremo**

**All'idea di averti accanto**

**E sentirmi tuo soltanto**

**E sono qui che parlo emozionato**

**...E sono un imbranato!**

Caminhando pelas ruazinhas de pedra da cidadela, um belo rapaz parecia pensativo. Os longos cabelos lavanda soltos por suas costas balançavam suavemente com a brisa noturna, os olhos verdes atentos a todo e qualquer movimento. Não sabia o porquê, mas sentia que algo extraordinário estava para acontecer em sua ida à taverna, em busca de diversão e alegria.

O som da cantoria e dos gritos e risadas dos homens presentes chegou logo aos seus ouvidos e ele adentrou o lugar, procurando por uma mesa mais reservada em um canto do salão.

No balcão, Alana ainda tentava evitar ter que ir até a mesa indicada pela mulher quando esta perdeu a paciência de vez.

-Escute aqui, sua idiota! Se não for para aquela mesa agora, eu irei imediatamente atrás da guarda e mandarei prender o seu pai!

-A senhora não pode fazer isso...

-Ele me deve dinheiro, esqueceu? Pense bem, Alana... Ou trabalha direito e faz o que estou mandando, ou seu pai amanhecerá preso!

Engolindo a ameaça em seco, a garota pegou uma garrafa de vinho e um caneco e foi até a mesa, trêmula. E isso não passou despercebido pelos homens presentes, surpresos por verem a bela figura finalmente deixar o balcão para circular pelo salão.

As exclamações mais exaltadas chamaram a atenção do rapaz na mesa do canto e seus olhos se direcionaram para a garota. Era bela, sem dúvida. Mas com uma expressão tão assustada em sua face, os olhos até baços pelo receio.

**Ciao... Come stai? Domanda inutile!**

**Ma a me l'amore mi rende prevedibile**

**Parlo poco, lo so... È strano, guido piano**

**Sarà il vento, sarà il tempo, sarà... Fuoco!**

-O-o que o sen-nhor des-seja?

Tremendo, Alana até gaguejou. O tal homem que estava sentando à mesa não respondeu e de pronto a agarrou pela cintura. A garrafa foi ao chão e a garota gritou, tentando se afastar, aquilo não tinha que ser daquela forma.

Quando ele tentava dar-lhe um beijo, foram interrompidos por alguém, de pé ao lado da mesa.

-Com licença... – o rapaz de cabelos lavanda falou, em tom de voz altivo – Se não quer ter problemas, amigo, é melhor soltar a garota e procurar por uma outra companhia.

Resmungando, o homem a soltou. O rapaz, então, a pegou pela mão e foi puxando-a para a escada.

-Qual dos quartos ainda está vazio, senhora?

-O que fica no fim do corredor, meu jovem.

Agradecendo com um aceno, o rapaz segurou com mais força a mão de Alana e a levou para cima, ela rezando baixo para que fosse tudo rápido e indolor e que ele não a machucasse.

Difícil seria esquecer a humilhação que aquilo representava para si.

**E scusa se ti amo e ci conosciamo**

**Da due mesi o poco più**

**E scusa se non parlo piano**

**Ma se non urlo muoio**

**Non so se sai che ti amo...**

**E scusami se rido, dall'imbarazzo cedo**

**Ti guardo fisso e tremo**

**All'idea di averti accanto**

**E sentirmi tuo soltanto**

**E sono qui che parlo emozionato**

**...E sono un imbranato!**

-x-x-x-x-x-

E aqui termina o primeiro capítulo... Repararam que não coloquei ainda o nome do Mu? É que as circunstâncias ainda não permitiram isso, mas logo ele será devidamente nomeado e apresentado!

Antes de partir, eu devo um agradecimento à minha beta... Apesar da demora em betar a fic! E o pior vocês não sabem, gente... Quem betou esta fic é uma pessoa que tem tempo de sobra, não preciso ficar mandando e-mail e que dorme na cama de cima do beliche! Pois é, minha beta foi minha irmã, vê se pode! Mas mesmo assim, valeu pela ajuda, Amanda!


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo e último capítulo da fic, pessoas! E, no final dele, uma nota a respeito da próxima fic da série (e a Margarida já está se preparando para as possíveis pedradas)...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Apaixonado**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Tudo começou por um capricho teu**

**Eu não confiava... Era só sexo**

**Mas o sexo é uma atitude**

**Geralmente como a arte**

**E talvez eu tenha entendido e aqui estou**

-Qual é o seu nome? – o rapaz perguntou, ainda perdido no olhar triste e assustado da garota.

-A-Alana...

-É um bonito nome... Me chamo Mu...

Falou usando seu tom de voz mais agradável, tentando transmitir segurança para Alana. Ela então se permitiu sorrir pela primeira vez, ainda que timidamente.

A mão que estava em seu queixo tocou a face direita da garota, delicadamente. Era um toque tão macio e confortante que ela fechou os olhos, suspirando. Mu deixou-se levar pelo gesto, uma sensação de torpor e arrepio tomou conta de si.

-Não se preocupe, Alana... Eu não farei nada contigo...

-Então porque me trouxe até aqui? – ela questionou, abrindo os olhos e encarando-o, os olhos cor de mel ainda baços pela tristeza.

-Porque não poderia deixá-la com aquele homem... Você não tem que ser obrigada a fazer algo que não queira só porque alguém mandou ou por dinheiro...

-Obrigada, Mu...

Sorriu, mais uma vez. E desta vez, era um sorriso tão limpo e sincero que Mu não conseguiu desprender sua atenção dele, a cada segundo a beleza de Alana o envolvia mais. E aquelas íris esmeraldas do rapaz a deixavam desconcertada, eram tão vivas e encantadoras. Como se através delas pudesse enxergar sua própria alma e coração.

**Desculpa se tento insistir**

**Eu fico insuportável**

**Mas te amo... Te amo... Te amo**

**Nos sorrimos... Tudo bem, é antigo, mas te amo...**

-Você é linda, Alana... – ele disse por fim, acariciando o belo rosto parcialmente iluminado pelas velas.

E, sem encontrar resistências por parte da garota, Mu deslizou sua mão da face para a nuca de Alana e a puxou para um beijo. Um toque delicado, apenas seus lábios sobre os dela, terno.

Que sensação de vertigem era aquela, aquele arrepio em sua espinha? Alana estremeceu e seus braços, como se tivessem criado vida própria, envolveram o pescoço do rapaz. Suspirando, ela sentiu a língua de Mu traçando o contorno de seus lábios, como se pedisse passagem e permissão para continuar.

Ela os entreabriu, receosa, e o rapaz aprofundou aquele beijo, sua língua explorando com vagar a boca perfeita, buscando a de Alana em uma gostosa e ainda tímida dança. O arrepio se tornou crescente, ainda mais quando a boca de Mu abandonou os lábios rosados e se aventurou no pescoço de pele branquinha e sensível.

Um baixo suspiro pôde ser ouvido e o rapaz parou com a carícia, mesmo seu corpo já mandando sinais de que precisava continuar.

-Alana, eu... Eu te quero... Muito...

Por um momento, ela arregalou os olhos, será que tinha ouvido direito? Mas não sabia se era pelo clima, se por se sentir bem estando ali, com Mu, o fato é que Alana sorriu, nervosamente. E com as pontas dos dedos, traçou o contorno dos olhos do rapaz, detendo-se nas duas pintinhas que ele possuía no lugar das sobrancelhas.

-Então... O faça...

**E desculpa se te amo e se nos conhecemos**

**Há dois meses ou pouco mais**

**Desculpa se não falo baixo**

**Mas se não grito morro**

**Não sei se sabes que te amo...**

**Me desculpas se rio, se levo tão a sério**

**Quando te olho, eu tremo**

**A idéia de te ter por perto**

**E me sentir só seu**

**E aqui estou falando emocionado**

**...E sou um apaixonado!**

As palavras de Alana soaram tímidas, mas decididas. Mu sorriu, encarando o olhar cheio de expectativas da garota e tomou novamente os doces lábios em um beijo, enquanto suas mãos se ocupavam de desfazer os laços da blusa de Alana, puxando o tecido que recobria os ombros para baixo. Mas ela o deteve antes que conseguisse desnudar o colo, chegou a pensar que ela havia se arrependido.

Trêmula, Alana levantou-se da cama e ficou de costas para Mu, tirando ela própria a blusa que usava e também a saia, que caiu displicente aos seus pés. Abraçou o corpo, sem ousar olhar para trás ou sair do lugar, embora soubesse o que desejava.

Fascinado, o rapaz também se levantou e tirou a camisa, a calça e as botas, aproximando-se então de Alana. Abraçou-a pelas costas, ela sentiu sua pele arrepiar com o simples toque da pele de Mu sobre a sua.

A boca quente passou a distribuir pequenos beijos pelo pescoço e ombros, enquanto os braços procuravam desfazer a barreira que Alana impunha ao seu corpo. Delicadamente, distraindo a garota com palavras doces ao ouvido, Mu a fez descruzar os barcos e ele próprio a abraçou por completo, as mãos acariciando a pele macia dos seios perfeitos.

Um gemido escapou dos lábios de Alana ao sentir o toque do rapaz. Suas mãos buscaram a nuca de Mu, puxando seu rosto para mais perto de si.

-Vire-se para mim, Alana...

Subitamente envergonhada, ela obedeceu e o rapaz, sorrindo ternamente, baixou a cabeça e tomou a cada um dos seios em beijos e toques, fazendo com que uma onda de choque e torpor corresse pelo corpo frágil e pequeno de Alana.

**Oi... Como vai?**

**Pergunta inútil!**

**Já tá na cara, o amor que sinto por você**

**Falo pouco, fico estranho, desatento**

**Será o vento, será o tempo, será... Fogo!**

Com cuidado, como se em seus braços carregasse o maior de todos os tesouros, Mu deitou Alana na cama e retirou a combinação que ela ainda usava e fez o mesmo com sua roupa de baixo. Vê-lo daquela maneira, completamente nu, fez com que a garota fechasse os olhos, envergonhada.

A atitude de Alana deixou Mu ainda mais encantado e ele se deitou sobre ela devagar, ciente de seu peso. Apoiou o corpo com os cotovelos na cama e tocou o rosto dela, incitando-a a abrir os olhos. A garota o fez, sentindo seu corpo estremecer por conta do contato com a masculinidade de Mu sobre si.

-Não se preocupe... – ele disse, sussurrando ao ouvido dela – Não vou te machucar... Não vou te fazer sofrer...

Então, beijando os lábios macios e inchados de desejo, o rapaz a penetrou com cuidado, devagar. E, quando Alana se deu conta do que acontecia, sua inocência já havia sido tomada por Mu e isso fez com que lágrimas brotassem de seus olhos. Lágrimas de felicidade e prazer.

E assim, ao sentir que Alana havia se acostumado com a situação, o rapaz aumentou o ritmo de suas estocadas, sem deixar de beijar aquela boca perfeita ou o pescoço alvo e delicado. Ainda desajeitada, a garota o acompanhava, apertando o corpo de Mu em seu abraço.

Foi com um grito e palavras desconexas que ambos chegaram ao clímax, ela primeiro do que Mu. E, exaustos, largaram-se no abraço um do outro. E ao merecido sono, entre sorrisos e olhares cúmplices.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Horas depois, desceram juntos para o salão, a taverna estava quase vazia àquela hora. Com porte altivo, Mu dirigiu-se ao balcão onde se encontrava a dona do lugar e estendeu a ela um montante de notas e moedas.

-O que é isso?

-O suficiente para pagar todas as dívidas do pai de Alana e ainda algum possível prejuízo que ela tenha lhe dado... Com licença.

Saiu, levando a garota pela mão, ela sentindo-se atordoada. Para onde iriam?

-Ei! – a velha os chamou, o tom de voz soando irritadiço – Para onde pensa que vai levar Alana? Ela me pertence!

-Eu estou levando-a comigo, para minha casa. E saiba que, se um dia ela lhe pertenceu, acaba de perdê-la... Alana é minha mulher e não tente indagar contra!

Sua voz não admitia negativas ou argumentação. Acuada, a mulher recolheu o dinheiro e resmungou algum palavrão enquanto os dois saíam da taverna.

-Mu? – a garota o chamou, assim que ganharam a rua. Ele se voltou para ela, com um olhar límpido – O quer disse lá dentro é verdade?

-Você se fez mulher nos meus braços, Alana... – Mu falou, acariciando o belo rosto com as costas da mão – A minha mulher. Para o resto da vida, se assim quiser...

A resposta do rapaz foi um beijo, molhado pelas lágrimas e intenso pelo desejo e a promessa de uma nova vida.

**E desculpa se te amo e se nos conhecemos**

**Há dois meses ou pouco mais**

**Desculpa se não falo baixo**

**Mas se não grito morro**

**Não sei se sabes que te amo...**

**Me desculpas se rio, se levo tão a sério**

**Quando te olho, eu tremo**

**A idéia de te ter por perto**

**E me sentir só seu**

**E aqui estou falando emocionado**

**... E sou um apaixonado!**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Fim! Gostaram da fic? Eu gostei, acho que o Muzinho ficou tão lindo nela... Bem, antes de passar à próxima fic, quero agradecer aos reviews super carinhosos, muito obrigada pessoal!

E agora... Já estão com as pedras nas mãos? Bom, eu tenho meu escudo aqui, então vamos lá: a próxima fic da série.

Um Universo Alternativo baseado na song "**Seven Nation Army**", do **White Stripes. **Mas por que as pedras? Simples... Será meu primeiro yaoi.

Sim, eu leio fics yaoi, algumas tão boas que estão em meu profile de favoritas. Mas nunca tinha escrito um antes e confesso que tinha vontade mil e coragem zero. Até ouvir essa música.

Quem serão os protagonistas? Aguardem a fic e verão, eu vou saindo antes que as pedras me atinjam!

Beijos!


End file.
